


Glory hole veteran

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bottom Dean, Glory Hole, M/M, Public Sex, Rebellion, Teenagers, Top Sam, Unsafe Sex, pre-serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Dean always been the good little soldier. Daddy’s own weapon. He never stood up to his father, but it doesn't mean he's never done anything to rebel against him.





	Glory hole veteran

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Sam and Dean (Dean just turned 20) have been on the road for a long time, they stop at a little mall and say to meet up again in an hour. Dean is a veteran glory hole operator, has been doing it since he was 15, more to piss off his dad, if he ever found out. He goes to the gasstation to do his duty. He has a customer, but during the climax, he hears a familiar voice; "Good that feels good", and in a soft whisper behind it "Oh, Dean.".
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

Sam stood up to John before he was even born.

When Mary was close to delivery, John begged his son to come any day except for the first Monday in May, since it was the only day he wouldn’t have the car.

Sam entered the world screaming and bloody, on the first Monday of the month, even after his dad told him not to.  Even after the doctor promised John there was very little chance that he would be born that day.

None of them knew that it was already the beginning of Sam's rebellion against his father.

Because that’s what Sam was – A rebel, the one who wouldn’t take orders, the one who would tell John to go fuck himself, the one who would just leave the motel room at 12, disappearing for two freaking weeks.

All the opposite of Dean.

Dean, the good little soldier. Daddy’s own weapon.

But for Dean, not saying anything didn’t meant that he wasn’t angry at John, too. He wished he'd been able to yell at his dad.  To tell him no, he doesn’t want to go on a hunt today. No, he doesn’t want to spend Sam’s birthday alone because John rather be somewhere else.

He couldn’t say anything, because he knew it wouldn’t do any good. Or maybe because he knew John wouldn’t care.

The solution came by itself one night, while they were at the bar. Dean was about to go to the bathroom when his dad stopped him. His first instinct was to look for a monster, but the bar was full of hunters, and no one looked suspicious. At least to him.

“What?”

“Go outside”

“Why?”

“There’s a glory hole in the men's bathroom. I don’t want you near that”

“Why?” He asked again, his eyes glued on the bathroom door. “Is she… She wants it, right?”

“Yeah, she does. I’m doing it for her father” Dean frowned, not sure what John was talking about

“It’s Hannah. I know her dad, a good man. But doing that… It’s the worst humiliation you can put your dad through”

Dean wasn’t sure how Hannah was being disrespectful towards her dad. She was just having fun, nothing more. But it didn’t matter, because right here, right now, Dean knew exactly how to express his anger towards his dad.

Next time they were on a hunt, 15 year old Dean fingered himself in the shower.  As soon as John went out, he went to a bar he saw when they were driving and headed straight for the bathroom, to what he knew he'd find there.

He took two men that night, one after the other, without even knowing what they looked like. It was painful, degrading and dirty, but when he saw his dad again, naïve and innocent about what his son did, about how some strangers used him, it was all worth it.

“Why do we need all these vegetables again?” Dean asks, looking at their shopping list

“Because they're good for your body”

Dean rolls his eyes, but Sam pretends not to see him. Their dad is out of town, for at least another few days, and he left them enough money to get some real groceries. Dean wanted only beer and pizza, but of course, Sam wanted weird and healthy things. His thoughts are interrupted when his phone starts ringing.

“Shit, it’s dad” He sighs, “I’ll be right back”

“Hey dad. How’s it going?”

“Did you find the info I asked you about?”

“No” Dean admits, closing his eyes. He already knows how this is going to end.

“I asked you about it yesterday. What's taking so long?”

“Dad, I-“

“I don’t care. Just do what I told you to do, and do it fast”

He doesn’t even have time to answer before his dad ends the call. Not like he would have anything else to say, but it still makes him angry.

“Hey, I’ve got something to do. I’ll see you in an hour, alright?” He says, walking toward Sam

There’s something on Sam’s face that makes Dean regret his words immediately. His brother looks disappointed, maybe sad even. But it goes away quickly, and Sam gives him a soft smile.

“Sure”

Dean hesitates for a moment, not sure if he should leave Sam alone, after all.

No. Not right now. He’ll take care of Sam later, right now, he needs to express his anger, he needs to make his dad pay for what he did. One humiliation for one humiliation.

He smiles at the bartender when he enters the bar, knowing that the man remembers him from a few days ago. He wonders if he'd been one of the men taking their turn the last time  Dean was here or if he'd simply watched as the others took him. It doesn’t matter, actually makes things better even.

He goes to the bathroom, pulls his pants down and fingers himself open quickly before positioning himself in front of the hole.

He doesn’t need to wait long before he hears the bathroom door open followed by footsteps.

It’s always the same feeling, the same excitement right before his first customer.

He has no idea what the man looks like. Is he tall? Is he old? Maybe he’s around his dad's age. Maybe he even knows his dad. Dean is always careful to choose a hunter bar, just to put even more excitement into it.

He feels something hot rubbing against his asshole, and his dick twists in excitement. He thinks about his last conversation with his dad as the man penetrates him.

It’s a big cock, not the biggest he's had, but it’s a pretty good one. What is clear, is that the man isn’t experienced. His thrusts are slow, careful, as if he's afraid of hurting Dean. It’s not what Dean wants. He needs pain, degradation, not this. He starts bouncing on his own, pushing the cock deeper inside of him and going as fast as he can. It’s apparently all the man needed to free himself and finally, finally give Dean what he wants.

“God that’s good” The man moans, pushing inside of Dean again

Dean frowns. He knows this voice, he’s sure of it, but he’s too far gone to care who it is.

“Dean”

It’s like someone threw a bucket of ice water on him.  His whole body freezes as his mind puts two and two together.

“Sam?” He says, swallowing hard. No. It can’t be Sam. He won’t let it be Sam.

“I-No”

Dean is torn between laughing or yelling, but he simply rolls his eyes at his brother's stupidity. He wants to go out and slap him, but he can’t, because Sam, his innocent 16 year old brother, is still inside of him.

“Sam, you need to take it out”

Sam does as he's told, and they both put their pants on quickly. He can’t believe what just happened. How will he be able to face his brother after that? His brother fucked him. His own brother. What was Sam doing here anyway? Why would he do that?

“Dean, I’m sorry, I-“

“Why?” Dean asks

Sam swallows hard, looking ashamedly at the floor.

“I’m sorry” He whispers “I- I just- It’s not fair. You allow all these men to touch you, to- to fuck you, and I get nothing! Nothing!”

“Because you’re my brother!”

“I don’t care!” Sam yells back “I love you, more than them!”

“Sam, it’ not-“

“You want to punish dad”

“What?” Dean says, taking aback

“You want to punish dad. That’s why you’re doing this” He walks toward Dean until they’re standing toe to toe, only a few inches between them “Can you imagine how angry he'd be? Knowing not only are you being fucked, but by your own brother? He would be so angry. So disappointed. Don’t you think?” 

“Sammy-“Dean whispers

“Please say yes”

Sam is too close for Dean to think clearly, his hot breath hitting his face. He never realized how beautiful Sam is, how amazing his smell is. How right he is.

“Yes” He breaths out “Yes”

Sam smiles, the most honest and beautiful smile he's smiled in months, and now Dean gets why Sam was so tense, so sad. He doesn’t know who moved first, but they’re finally kissing, Sam's tongue in his mouth while Dean’s fingers find their way into his hair.

“Fuck me” He begs, pulling Sam against him “Please, fuck me”

“Here?”

“Yeah” Dean laughs at how innocent Sam is. Like he wasn’t fucking him through a hole just a few minutes ago.

He turns himself around and pushes his pants down again. He’s still wet with lube, and Sam slides inside like it’s the most natural thing there is.

And maybe it is.

The most powerful act of rebelling they could ever think of, the perfect soldier and the rebellious child, one inside of the other, where anybody could see them, where their dad could see them. Dean wants him to see, wants to see his dad's face when he realizes that his two sons are fucking each other, just to make him angry.

Sam hits his sweet spot and Dean starts to see stars. He never been fucked like this, with so much heat, so much passion and love. Sam's hands are everywhere, his lips too, and soon, Dean is coming hard, his hole clenching around his brother.

“Can’t believe I waited so long” Sam says once they’re done, his arms still around Dean’s waist “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“Shut up, you-“

He stops talking as soon as he hears someone walking towards the bathroom. He pulls Sam in the stall and closes the door, putting his hand against Sam’s mouth to prevent him from talking.

“Sorry Marty, I promised John I'd help him look after his sons”

Dean eyes widen when he realizes that Bobby is the one talking, and judging by Sam's face he’s as shocked as he is.

“His sons? Why?”

“I don’t know, he thinks there’s a problem with his oldest”

“Dean? He’s the best kid I know”

“Yeah, but you know how John is, always imaging the worst. Sam, Sam is rough, but Dean? Nah. The boy would kill himself before doing anything that would disappoint his father”

Sam can’t help but laugh against Dean's hand as Dean's whole body starts shaking with laugher. His little brother’s come dripping from his asshole.


End file.
